Zero To Infinite
by Ul7ron123
Summary: When Infinite gets defeated and betrayed by his own ally, he finds himself in the world of Remnant, and can start a whole new life here. Does he want to? Can his perceptive of friendship and his perceptive of everyone else in this world change?
1. The Downfall

**This is my first fanfic I've ever wrote so I am truly sorry for everything I do wrong. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you've heard of Sonic The Hedgehog and the edgy villain Infinite. He will be the main character as you can tell. Now when it comes to pairings, I'll pair him with Ruby. And yes, I know many people want to see Infinite as a villain and maybe pair up with Cinder or someone working for Salem or possibly you want to see him paired with Salem herself, so sorry if you are one of those people. But relax, as this fanfic won't be heavily revolving around romance anyway. And I will try to make Infinite as faithful to his original character as possible. No promises, but I will** **try. Wi** **th that all out of the way let's begin.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Sonic Forces belongs to Sega. Only the effort I put in belongs to me.**

CHAPTER ONE:

* * *

Infinite was astonished. He had so much power. Nothing stood in his way and he was on top of everyone, and yet he fell down to a blue rat and his pathetic sidekick.

"Impossible!", he managed to choke out. "I cannot be defeated!".

Sonic smirked and said, "Wrong, loser! The things that can't be defeated are heart, soul and the bonds of friendship, something you and your counterfeit cronies lack".

Infinite struggled to his feet. No, he refused to be humiliated like this. Falling to the knees of weak, desperate heroes such as the two in front of him. He took a step forward, then fell back in pain.

"No! Wait! I can still fight!".

Grunting, he took another step, but fell back, unconscious.

When his eyes opened, he was laying down, sore and a little worn down, but alive nonetheless.

Groaning, he got back up onto his feet and saw Dr. Eggman, pounding the wall as he yelled in rage, "I HAD IT ALL! I HAD ALL THE POWER TO BRING THE WORLD TO ITS KNEES AND I GET DEFEATED BY MERE RODENTS!".

Infinite was baffled. Surely the rodents couldn't surpass the peak of the Phantom Ruby.

"You lost?".

"WHAT I-oh, you're still here", Eggman plainly stated.

Infinite ignored this comment and continued to ask, "even with my power, you still-".

Eggman interrupted and said in a threatening voice, "MY power, Infinite. And don't you forget it. You're just a pawn of mine. One who put up a dissatisfying fight and gets defeated by dirty rodents. I knew you would have fell regardless".

With that, Eggman turned around and left Infinite there, as he thought about everything he had done.

"What was it all for then?", he thought. "Every sacrifice I made. Everything I threw away to gain vengeance. My squad...my pride...my face".

As he thought on this, he was getting more angry. He clenched his fists and, behind the mask, grit his teeth.

He then yelled out in absolute rage, "THEN WHAT WAS IT ALL FOR?!", as he charged at Eggman and landed a blow straight into his face, sending him flying.

Before he got up, Infinite already landed two more blows and pulled out his sword. The hilt and the blade were both red, and the blade was curved. As he was about to deal the final blow, something stopped him.

It was Metal Sonic, one of Eggman's creations. Before Infinite let out another breath, Metal tossed him into a wall hard. Infinite heard the mask crack and splinter into pieces as he collided with the wall.

Before he recovered fully, Metal already stabbed him with his own blade, tossed it aside, and landed a brutal blow to his head along with a kick to his stomach and then tossed Infinite into a wall, where he passed out unconscious.

When he finally woke, he was sore, gasping for air and could barely muster up the strength to stand. When he finally did, he immediately coughed and nearly fell backward from the pain. His head was screaming at him. He instinctively brought his hand up to his head, and cried out in pain.

His head was bleeding and his hair felt trenched in blood.

"Hair? I've never had hair", he thought in confusion.

He saw his sword and slowly trudged towards it, grunting and cursing. When he finally got to the sword, he looked at the blade and looked in awe.

He was a human with greyish hair, a leather jacket, sweatpants and a scarf, along with shoes and his jackel ears and tail. He kept staring into his reflection and then winced in pain. Then he heard a roar. Quickly, he picked up the sword and walked off into the night of the forest. He was in no condition to challenge anyone. Then a bear like creature jumped out from the bushes.

"Just my luck", Infinite thought as he weakly held up his sword. The bear like creature jumped at Infinite. Infinite lifted up his sword up and pointed it up at the bear but it did nothing as the bear knocked it out of his hand and clawed his chest and threw him against a tree. Before the bear charged again, a blast of fire erupted and shot the bear into a tree and killed it instantly. Infinite's vision was getting darker by the second.

He only heard, "Bart, is that a boy?" before he passed out cold.

Then he woke up in a hospital bed. As he rose, his eyes began to wander and he saw a man sitting in a chair nearby. He had silver hair, glasses, and a green scarf, along with what seems to be a giant cane.

As he looked at the strange man, he looked up and smiled.

"Oh, good. You're awake", as he got up and walked to the side of the bed.

Infinite was about to get up to face him, but as he tried to, the man gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest. You have taken quite a beating when Oobleck and Port found you".

Infinite scowled, but reluctantly laid down. "We are at the infirmary of my school. The nurses are treating you as best as they possibly can". The man then turned and told Infinite, "I'll see you tomorrow. It is quite late".

Infinite managed to cough out, "who are you?".

The man turned and said, "oh, how rude of me. I am Professor Ozpin, and welcome to Beacon Academy.

* * *

Within the laboratory in Atlas, Ironwood and his specialist Winter were staring at a projects made by Scientist Polendina. One was a girl, the first robot to generate a human aura. She had ginger hair, green eyes and pale skin along with a tan, black and green outfit. She appears to be in a docile state paying no mind to the two characters. She was Project Penny. However, the other project was glaring at them with red eyes that could make anyone back down from a fight. He had black hair with hints of red hair along with a leather jacket with a tuff of white fur on the chest area, with black jeans and rocket shoes. He also had golden rings on his wrist. He seems to be completely active and had a much more powerful aura than the other project. He was Project Shadow.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave some constructive criticism to help me and if you hate it, well, tell me how to improve and not leave comments saying "oh I hate you". Tell me why and I'll try to improve. That goes for good comments as well. Don't just type, "oh this is good". Please explain why.**

 **Ul7ron123 Out.**


	2. Ruby Rose And Infinite

**So the first chapter didn't go as bad as I thought it would so here's the second chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own RWBY or Sonic Forces.**

CHAPTER TWO:

* * *

He was walking along the streets of Vale, his head, stomach and chest bandaged. It was a few months after getting out of his bed and meeting Ozpin once more at Beacon Academy. Ozpin has introduced him to the staff.

The first was Glynda Goodwitch, who seemed to be cold and lacking any type of emotion. She was blonde with green eyes and a white outfit. She was carrying a riding crop, which was an odd choice of weaponry.

Next was Peter Port, who had grey hair along with a mustache and a plump physique with a brown outfit. He had a battle axe that managed to turn into a blunderbuss. He seemed to be very focused on himself, constantly telling stories of him and his matches against creatures of Grimm.

And finally there was Bartholomew Oobleck, who was faster than Sonic himself. He was wearing glasses along with a yellow tie and a white, brown and yellow outfit. He used a thermos as a weapon, which was extremely odd, especially when it transformed into a club and a flamethrower.

Infinite got a better look at himself once he fully recovered.

He had a pale complexion along with a scar over his right eye. Speaking of eyes, the right eye was blue while the left eye was a mix between orange and yellow. He wore a grey leather jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath, along with grey sweatpants.

Infinite also learned that he wasn't a human, but rather a faunus, a hybrid between an animal and human. He learned about this world called Remnant, where people used dust as ammunition, about the four kingdoms, Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo, and the academies to train young children to fight the Grimm. Currently, he was at Vale and Ozpin has asked him if he would like to join Beacon, and Infinite knew he didn't have a lot of other choices, so he accepted the invitation and now he's walking around the city of Vale to try and familiarize himself.

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud "HYAH!" and a man flying through the window of a dust shop. He saw a girl in a black dress with red lacing along with a red hood and cape. She had a pale complexion with black hair with hints of red at the tips of her hair. She was also wielding a giant scythe which she planted into the ground.

A man in a hat and a white suit inside the store said, "okaaay. Get her!".

More henchmen jump out of the store and run at the girl until a red blur passes them and they all the concrete and Infinite is seen standing there holding his sword.

The man murmurs, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were" as he drops his cigar and crushes it with his cane. "Well, Red and Grey", he said, hearing police sirens in the distance, "I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd want to stick around...". He lifts up his cane and the bottom opens revealing a rifle with a cross grid, "...I'm afraid that this is where we part ways".

He fires a red blast and the girl shot the ground and leaped over it while Infinite casually stepsides.

By the time the girl landed onto the pavement, Roman was already climbing a ladder up a building.

The girl asked the shopkeeper, "You okay if we go after him?".

Infinite scoffed at her question and said, "why do we need permission?", then he charged forward and leaped up to the top of the building, creating a small crater as he landed, with the girl following soon after.

The girl cried,"Hey!", which caught the man's attention.

"Persistent", he mumbled.

The girl got in a fighting stance but a open bullhead slowly rose behind the man.

"End of the line, Red and Grey", he said as he threw the red dust crystal from his hand and fired at it, which resulted in an explosion right in Infinite's face, hearing a laugh from the man.

He braced for impact but felt nothing. He then looked up and saw a purple circle in front of him. He saw someone out of the corner of his eyes.

"Glynda?", he guessed.

"Infinite? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Beacon!".

Infinite responded with, "I'll explain. Shut your trap and fight".

Before Glynda responded, the man called out to the bullhead, "We got a huntress!".

The pilot got up and went to the opening while Roman went to the controls.

The woman lit up a fireball in her hands as the elaborate designs on her arm and her dress began to glow. She throws it at Infinite but he blocked it with his sword with relative ease, however, it splatters behind him and explodes.

Infinite stepsides it with absurd amounts of speed. Glynda forges an arrow from the debris and launches it at the bullhead. The woman shatters it with fiery blasts but it reforms. The bullhead tipped so the arrow makes harmless contact with the top of the bullhead. It then splits three ways, however, the woman caught on and summons a circle of fire to disintegrate them. Infinite held up his hand to try and fire an energy blast, but then remembered that he didn't have the Phantom Ruby.

But then a red aura formed around him and a red blast flew from his hand and hit the bullhead hard, sending it flying back.

He lowered and stared at his hand in awe and heard the man say, "The hell?".

He raised his hand again to fire another shot, but it was to no avail. The girl, who Infinite forgot was there, as a last resort, fires shots at the woman, although it does nothing as she blocks it with her bare hands and summons several explosions underneath the three. Infinite and Glynda leaps forward while the girl is smacked by Glynda's riding crop to move forward and tumbles onto the floor.

The opening then closed and the bullhead flew away. Infinite and Glynda look at the girl, who had an pleading and awe-stricken face on.

"You're a huntress! Can I get your autograph?".

Her face of awe turned to a face of shame as the background changes to a room lit with one light with a table in front of her.

Glynda walks around and said, " I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger".

"They started it!", she said and Infinite let out a small chuckle but stopped when Glynda turned to him.

"And you, Infinite, are not supposed to be out there. You're still recovering from significant injuries".

Infinite sighs and stated, "it has been months now. I'm absolutely positive that I'm fine".

Glynda narrows her eyes and told him, "I'll be with you later", and turns to the girl.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent back home with a pat on the back...", she looks up and sees the girl's smile and then adds, "and a slap on the wrist", as she slapped the table with her riding crop which the girl narrowly avoids and gives a squeal. "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you". She moves as Ozpin stepped out from the shadows.

"Ruby Rose", he said as he leaned forward. "You have silver eyes", he comments.

"So that's her name", Infinite thought.

Ozpin then turned to him and asked, "would you excuse us, Infinite?". Infinite gets up and moves out of the room, but stayed just outside to hear the conversation.

He heard Ozpin ask, "So! Where did you learn to do this?" and Ruby responded with, "S-Signal Academy".

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?", Ozpin asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular", Ruby answered.

"I see...", Ozpin murmured and after a while, then said, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow".

Infinite then heard something incomprehensible, then heard a swallowing noise and heard Ruby said, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!".

Ozpin just responded with "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?".

"Well, I want to be a huntress", Infinite heard Ruby answered.

Ozpin then asked, "you want to slay monsters?".

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!", Infinite then heard Ruby talk faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh! You know!".

It took a moment for Infinite to register what she just said, and once he did he heard Ozpin ask, "Do you know who I am?".

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon", he heard Ruby answer.

Ozpin responded with, "Hello". "Nice to meet you", Ruby said.

"You want to come to my school?", he heard Ozpin ask.

"More than anything". Infinite heard a "Hmph" come from Glynda and Ozpin stated at last, "Well, okay".

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!", her sister Yang states as she hugs Ruby tightly.

"Please...stop", Ruby chokes out.

"But I'm so PROUD of you!", Yang says as she lets go.

"Really, sis, it was nothing", Ruby tried to tell Yang.

Yang just said back, "What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone in Beacon will think you're the bee's knees".

"But I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'", Ruby tells Yang. "I want to be a normal girl with normal knees".

Yang then asks, "what's with you? Aren't you excited?".

"Yeah of course I'm excited! It's just...I got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think that I'm special or anything", Ruby answers.

Yang tried to lift up her sister's spirit by saying, "but you are special".

Their attention was then drawn to the 2D screen of a mugshot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa".

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of the guy Ruby met during the robbery and Glynda replaces it.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy", Glynda greeted.

"Who's that?", Yang asks.

As if the hologram is answering her question, Glynda says, "I am Glynda Goodwitch".

At first the guy didn't introduce himself and just stood there with a frown, but then Glynda whacked him in the head, which causes the passengers to chuckle a bit, and he sighed and said in a bored tone, "and I am Infinite, one of your future peers".

Glynda then resumed to the speech and said, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace".

Again, Infinite didn't respond until Glynda hit him with her riding crop again.

"And, we, as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, have our duties to uphold it. For we all have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task", he said yet again in a bored tone.

"And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world", Glynda said as the hologram disappears.

Ruby then looked out the windows and gasped. "Wow! You can see Signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far after all".

Yang put an arm around her and said, "Beacon's our home now".

Then a blonde boy, who was gagging, runs past them. "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone", Yang jokingly said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted", Ruby said, then added, "I wonder who we're going to meet!".

Yang rolls her eyes and says, "I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy".

Ruby smiled then looked at her sister's boots and yelled, "Eww. Yang! Gross! You have puke on your shoe!".

Yang looked down and started to freak out, repeating the word "gross" again and again.

Ruby starts to freak out and started shouting, "G-get away. Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!".

* * *

"Impossible!", he thought. "Infinite had died! How could he be living?".

Shadow then turned to the two other faunus behind him, both of which he had met before.

Silver had white hair with hedgehog ears and hedgehog quills and he also had gold eyes. He was wearing a white jacket with light blue sleeves engraved with patterns that were dark blue. He had a giant sword strapped to his back. It was a broadsword with a light blue blade with the same dark blue engraved patterns. The hilt was silver with hints of gold coloring.

Knuckles still had his echidna ears and quills. His hair was red and his eyes were violet. He had two sickles on his back and was wearing an unzipped red jacket with bandages on his hands.

They both had tan complexions and both were confused about the hologram, where they saw someone who looked like and was called Infinite.

Silver and Knuckles both looked at each other and Silver asked, "was that...Infinite?".

Knuckles let out a laugh and said, "who thought that he'd be in an introduction for a school? All jokes aside, it's probably just a coincidence, right? I mean-".

He's interrupted by a blonde guy running past them and puking in a trash can. Then the three heard yelling and saw two girls, one was blonde with a tan jacket which showed off her cleavage along with boots covered with an unknown substance. The other had a red cape with a black dress with red lacing. The latter was pushing and trying to get away while the former was flipping out over her shoes.

Knuckles quickly adds, "I think we should move".

Silver and Shadow both nodded and all three walked off.

 **So that's the second chapter. Again, leave constructive criticism and feedback on how to improve and/or what to keep.**

 **Ul7ron123 out.**


	3. The Shining Beacon

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Sonic Forces or RWBY.**

* * *

As Yang and Ruby got off the bullhead, they stared in awe at the magnificent design and size of Beacon.

"Wow...", the two gasped.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this", Yang comments. Ruby's excitement grew a thousand fold as she looked at everyone's weapons.

She then somehow turned into a 2D floating chibi version of herself and floated around with starry eyes as she said, "Ooh, ooh, sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!". As she attempts to get closer, Yang grabbed her by the hoodie and pulled her back, which somehow reverted her to her regular 3D state. "Ow, ow...", Ruby said as she was getting pulled back.

"Easy there, little sister", Yang said to try and calm her down from her extremely excited state. "They're just weapons".

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves. They're part of us. Oh, they're so cool", Ruby said as she just got more and more excited.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?", Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose", Ruby said as she takes her weapon, Cresent Rose, and transforms it into its scythe form. "I just...really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better", she said as she looked down.

Yang pulled down Ruby's hoodie as she said this and asked, "Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby just asked back, "but why would I need friends when I have you?".

"Well...actually my friends are here, gotta catch up, kay, cya, bye", as a group of people show up behind her and she runs off with them, leaving Ruby there, spinning dizzily.

"Wait, where are you going?", Ruby asked half yelling, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing...", as she fell back onto a pile of luggage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", a voice screeched. Ruby looked up. It was a girl with white hair tied back into a ponytail. She had a rapier ties to her waist and wore a white combat skirt with some red inside with white heels.

"Uh...sorry?", Ruby tried to apologize as she pushed some of the suitcases off of her.

"Sorry?!", the girl yelled. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!".

Ruby only responds with a puzzled "uh...", as she picked up one of the suitcases.

"Gimme that", the girl commanded, and snatched the suitcase from Ruby's grasp and opened it. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry", she lectured Ruby.

Ruby still responds with a awkward "uh" as she just looks at the Schnee girl with a puzzled look.

The Schnee girl rolled her eyes and asked, half shrieking, "What are you, brain dead?!", as she took out a little canister of dust with a Schnee symbol on it and ranted on, "Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!", as she shook the canister of dust and red dust flies out. As Ruby tries not to sneeze from all the dust, the girl kept speaking, "are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself". Ruby isn't exactly listening as she sneezes and an explosion goes off, sending ice, fire and electricity, along with the canister, flying everywhere.

* * *

Infinite was walking near the courtyard, recovering from the blows that Glynda dealt with a riding crop. Infinite never knew a riding crop could be so painful.

He then heard a loud explosion followed by something flying over his head and landing next to a girl with black wavy hair, a white and black outfit, amber eyes and a black bow on her head, an interesting style of clothing. She was reading a book when the object landed next to her feet, which distracted her.

Infinite then heard someone shrieking, "Unbelievable. This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!". Infinite looks over and sees a white haired girl yelling at Ruby, the girl Infinite fought along side with the night of the dust robbery

"I'm really, really sorry", Ruby tried to apologize.

The white haired girl didn't accept this and yelled, "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?".

Infinite decided to interject to try and provoke the white haired girl and said, "She might be young, but skill isn't based off of age alone. I once knew a 8 year old who was smart enough to repair advanced robots and figure out how to reprogram a supercomputer with merely a toothpick and I also knew a 15 year old who can face gods and infinite power. Sonic and Tails, I believe".

The two girls turned around. "You!", Ruby said as her eyes widened and she smiled pleasantly at him.

The girl was less than pleased, however. She rolled her eyes and said, "oh, great someone else that has the guts to annoy me, a filthy Faunus no less".

Infinite just laughed, amused, which irritated the girl, and said in a sarcastic tone, "I wouldn't dream of it princess".

"It's heiress actually", a voice interrupted. Infinite turned and saw the same girl who was reading and had the dust canister. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world".

Weiss had a smug smile on her face as she said, "Finally, some recognition".

The raven haired girl took a complete turn and said, "the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners".

Infinite chuckled and Ruby giggled as Weiss said, shocked and offended, "Wha-How dare-The nerve of-Ugh!". Weiss snatches the canister from the raven haired girl's hand and stomped off, leaving the poor helper to pick up the rest of the luggage and after that, he ran and tried to keep up with Weiss.

"I promise I'll make it up to you", Ruby called out towards Weiss. Infinite turned and saw Blake walking off and Ruby saying, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's-". There was a pause and when Infinite turned he saw Ruby flop onto the ground. "Welcome to Beacon", Infinite heard her whisper to herself. Infinite felt somewhat obligated to help her, out of...pity?

"What is this emotion?", he thought. He hadn't felt this way since he turned from a mercenary to Eggman's right hand man. He shook this feeling off and walked up to her and held out his hand. "Having trouble with friends, eh?", Infinite asked.

Ruby gladly accepts his hand and said, "yeah. Things aren't going so well".

"Friends are illusions, Ruby. You can only trust what you make with your own hands", Infinite told her, his tone deadly serious. "I should know".

Ruby contemplated over what he said, and then asked, "so you have friend problems too, huh?".

Infinite facepalms, and then said, "that is not what I meant".

Someone then cleared his throat and Infinite spun around. A scraggly, blond haired boy wearing a black hoodie and white armor with gold outlines, with a sword strapped to a belt with jeans and gloves. He nervously said, "hi, I'm Jaune". Infinite raised an eyebrow, while Ruby asked, "aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?".

The scene transformed to the three walking down the road, Ruby and Infinite amused, and Jaune annoyed.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on", Jaune explained.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind", Ruby half laughed.

"Oh yeah?", Jaune challenged. "What if I called you Crater Face?".

"Hey, that explosion was an accident", Ruby said, irritated.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. The ladies love it", Jaune said as he tried to seem cool.

"Do they?", Infinite and Ruby asked in unison.

"They will! Well, I hope they will...I mean my mom said...never mind", Jaune lowered his head.

Infinite held up his hand and said, "I'll stop you here. If you say that your mother said anything at all, you immediately lose credibility". Jaune gets even more dejected.

"Hey, maybe if you don't say that, it might work out", Ruby said, upbeat and cheerful.

Jaune's head rises a bit.

It got awfully quiet until Ruby said, "so, I got this thing", as she pulled out her weapon, transformed it to the scythe he saw her use and planted it into the ground.

Infinite and Jaune back away, while Jaune asked in awe, "Woah! Is that a scythe?".

Ruby lifted it up and placed it down onto her hand as she said, "it's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle".

Infinite blinks and asked, confused, "I'm sorry?", as Jaune also asked, equally as confused, "A wha-?".

"It's also a gun", Ruby explained.

"Oh", the two boys say in unison, with Jaune saying afterward, "that's cool".

"So what've you two got?", Ruby asked.

Infinite doesn't take out his weapon, because he saw Jaune unsheath his sword and say, "Oh, uh, I got this sword", and he didn't want to take out his sword anyway.

"Ooh", Ruby oohed.

"Yeah, I got a shield too", Jaune said as he took his sheath and it expanded into a shield. Infinite just saw that it was a regular sword and shield, except the shield can apparently transform.

"So, What do they do?", Ruby asked. Just then the shield transforms back into a sheath and flies into the air. Jaune fumbles with it for a while until it lands on the ground and he picks it up and expands it back into a shield.

"Well...the shield gets smaller...", Jaune said. "So, when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away".

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't it still weigh the same?", Infinite asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, it does", Jaune said dejectedly.

"Hey, Infinite, it's your turn", Ruby tells Infinite. He sighs and takes out his red sword.

"It's just a sword. It doesn't exactly have anything special", Infinite informs the two, but they weren't staring at the sword.

"I don't know if I should be asking this, but what's up with the gem on your chest?", Jaune asked. "It just magically showed up".

Infinite immediately put his hand on his chest and felt shocked when he touched the Phantom Ruby. However, the shock he felt didn't last as the Phantom Ruby faded and he felt nothing except the cloth of his t-shirt.

He quickly turned his face of awe into his regular face of boredom. "Whatever it is, it's gone", he said, acting as if he didn't know what the gem was. He couldn't let the two know. If he could regain his power, he can try and regain his pride and reputation. He can escape from this embarrassing situation.

Infinite then remembered something that and asked, "Speaking of being gone, aren't we supposed to be at the ceremony?".

The two immediately stopped looking like they have seen a ghost and Jaune asked, "so is there a directory, by any chance. A food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?".

Infinite sighed and said, "none of those exist, Jaune. Follow my lead, you two", as he walked off and signaled the two to follow him.

On their way there, Ruby asked Infinite, "So why'd you help me out in the courtyard?". Infinite slowed down and wondered, "Why did I help her? Perhaps out of pity? Or maybe out of fear that Glynda would whip me if I, who apparently has the responsibility of helping the first years feel welcome, didn't help her?". He decided to go with that last thought. "If I, who apparently has the responsibility to help first years, Glynda probably would have smacked me in the head again. I never knew a riding crop hurt so bad", he said as Ruby giggled at what he said.

* * *

As Eggman scrolled through the Beacon database he was asked to hack into, he didn't notice any names that were familiar. Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Cardin Winchester, they were all just names of random students of the school. He didn't see what difference it made in the plan. Finally, he made it to the last five. The first three were all familiar faces. The names read as, "Shadow Polendina", "Silver Mirai", and "Knuckles Chikyū", and showed photos of three Faunus that resemble the two hedgehogs and the anteater.

The fourth one was of a girl called Ruby Rose. According to Roman, she must be the one who prevented the robbery. It will certainly be interesting for Roman.

Then Eggman moved to the last transcript and nearly fell back in shock. It was about Infinite, and the photo showed a boy who looked like Infinite, but just as a faunus.

"Infinite's here?! Well, I have a little gift for him", he thought smirking. He pressed a button on his computer and a giant silver robot slowly rised. Within its core was a sphere shaped, purple and red gem. A robotic voice rang out, saying, "OBJECTIVE ONE, FUSE DEATH EGG ROBOT WITH PHANTOM RUBY PROTOTYPE, NOW COMPLETED".


	4. The Shining Beacon Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic Forces me to say that RWBY and Sonic The Hedgehog don't belong to me.**

 **Also,**

"Hi"- Either talking or think present time

 _Hi_ \- Takes place during flashbacks

 _'Hi'_ \- Someone talking in flashbacks

 **That's it for now**

* * *

They walked into the ceremony right before it began.

A blonde girl waved to Ruby and yelled, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!".

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!", Ruby said as she went towards her sister.

"Hey, wait!", Jaune called, then he sighed. "Well, at least I have you", Jaune said, but then Infinite just spun on his heels and left in the opposite direction.

As Infinite was walking away, he heard Jaune say to himself, "Now where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl and a silent, tough, edgy guy to talk to?". He listened on for more but then bumped into someone. Infinite stumbled but recovered quickly. The other guy wasn't so lucky, as he tripped and fell right on his face.

"Ow!", the boy groaned. Infinite can't help but feel like the voice was familiar. He heard it before but couldn't put a finger on who it was. That is, until he looked at him a second time. He had silver hedgehog quills and silver hair, which was exactly how the telekinetic hedgehog he fought at Mystic Jungle, where he fought Sonic a second time. Yes, he now had a jacket, a sword, and jeans, but even then Infinite knew who it was.

Infinite smirked and said to him, "well, aren't you a familiar sight, Silver". Silver looked up at him, and a face of shock flooded his face for a second before it turned to a face of rage, as he reached for his sword.

Infinite mockingly said, "no, Silver, there are innocent bystanders here. You shouldn't harm them", as he waggled his finger like Sonic did.

Silver considered this and let go of his sword. "You're lucky, Infinite, because I would have turned you to confetti", he said in a threatening voice.

"The feeling is mutual, no use hedgehog", Infinite retorted.

Before Silver responded, Ozpin stepped up to the microphone and began his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step".

As Ozpin walks off the stage, Glynda goes on the mic and tells the future huntsman and huntresses, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed". As everyone was walking out, Infinite caught a glimpse of Ruby with the blonde girl and the white hair girl he saw in the courtyard earlier, Weiss, and they seemed to be conversing about something, when Jaune goes next to Weiss and said something that was apparently so stupid that it made Weiss facepalm.

"What's so interesting about them, Infinite? Do you plan to-", Infinite spun around and slugged Silver out of instinct and annoyance and for slightly scaring him.

Silver fell to the ground in pain, muttering, "ow", over and over again.

"That's what you get for not making your presence very known until now", Infinite growled at him.

Silver gets up and gives him an expression of absolute loathing, until a familiar voice called his name. "INFINITE!". Infinite turned to see Ruby, dragging along the blonde girl and Weiss over, and Jaune walking over.

"Hello, Ruby", he says with boredom in his tone. Ruby smiles and introduces the blonde girl to him.

"I think I should introduce you to my sister", Ruby said, while Weiss let out a "hmmp" and looked away as if Infinite's existence is a crime.

Then she points to the blonde girl and continued, "this is Yang, my older sister".

"Sister? You look nothing alike", Silver commented confused.

"We're half sisters", Yang answered.

"Oh", Silver simply said.

"So, who is he?", Ruby asked pointing to Silver.

Silver introduces himself, "I'm Silver, someone from Infinite's past", which wasn't that big of a lie. He held his hand out to shake, which Ruby gladly accepts. The sound of a throat being cleared took their attention. It was Glynda with her riding crop in hand.

Infinite rolls his eyes and calls out, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving" as he walks off in the opposite direction of the ballroom.

"Wait, Infinite! I'm pretty sure you're going the wrong way!", he heard Ruby call out.

Then he heard Glynda telling them, "he's been here a few months, and during that time he had earned the respect to get a place to stay after he got out from the infirmary.

As he was walking in the hallways, someone shoved him from behind and said, in a voice of spite, "Out of the way, freak".

Infinite is unfazed by this. He stops walking and stays still.

"Didn't you hear me, jackel boy? Get out of the way!", the voice said as he grabbed Infinite's tail and pulled it.

Infinite is still unfazed as he turned and raised an eyebrow. He saw a dark orange haired boy. He had indigo eyes and silver armor with gold trimming. The armor had a bird on the chest with its wings outstretched. He had black pants and a red belt with a mace attached to it. "What's another student doing here?", Infinite thought. "This place is restricted until students pass and get their rooms asigned".

Nevertheless, Infinite jabbed his fingers, which had sharp fingernails thanks to being a jackel Faunus, into the boy's hand and he lets go with a shocked expression. Infinite smirked and kept walking.

He heard the guy mumbling, "oh, so that's how you want to do it freak?", followed by unclipping and something being thrown. He steps to the side as the mace flew over his shoulder and struck a wall. Infinite then heard a grunt and turned and caught the guy's punch with his left hand. His smirk turned to a grin when he saw the dark orange haired boy's even more shocked expression. He swung his right arm into the boy's head and smacked his head so hard he flew and collided with the wall, which sounded like a sack of meat being thrown onto the floor. With him out of the way, he continued walking and made it to his dorm which he locked when inside. Now that he had time with himself he thought about the months that had passed before the first year students finally came. He smirked and remembered how he got into Beacon in the first place.

 _Infinite had just gotten out of the infirmary and_ _was walking through the school with Ozpin, his hand on his head as he was grunting in pain. Ozpin has invited him to meet the staff of this school and they were walking to his office. Ozpin opened the door and there were three adults in his office. One was a serious looking, green eyed, blonde woman with a white outfit and a riding crop. The other was a plump, white haired, brown eyed man with a brown outfit and a blunderbuss in his hand. The last one was a skinny, green haired, glasses wearing man with a a thermos in his hand._

 _'Are you okay, young man?', the plump one asked. Infinite nodded, too distracted by his own thoughts to think of something to say. The plump man smiled and said, 'I am truly grateful. I am Peter Port, one of the teachers. You remind me of my aunt. You see...'. His words then turned to 'blahs'._

 _The green haired man sped up to him, faster than Infinite could blink. 'Ignore him. He is usually full of himself. I am Bartholomew Oobleck. Very pleased to meet you'. He then sped around Infinite as he was barely processing what was happening. 'You don't look so fazed for someone who fell from such a high height and survived an attack from a Grimm as big as an Ursa. You also don't have an Aura! Nor is your weapon made out of any familiar material! How fascinating!'. Ozpin held out his cane to block Oobleck from running around any longer._

 _'Bartholomew, please. He needs his space', Ozpin said calmly._

 _Oobleck pauses and thinks about it, then exclaimed, 'Of course! I am sorry, young man!', then he sped off, leaving him with ten blonde green eyed lady._

 _She said, 'I am Glynda Goodwitch, assistant of Ozpin', and held her hand out to shake. Infinite didn't accept her handshake and just stared. Her cold expression got even colder as she lowered her hand. 'Do you have proper etiquette, young man?', Glynda asked, holding her riding crop tight._

 _'Glynda!', Ozpin said calmly but firmly. 'The boy has just gotten out of the infirmary'. He then looked at Infinite. 'Please, introduce yourself'._

 _Infinite gazed down to the floor and contemplated on whether or not he should tell them his name. He eventually relented, 'I am Infinite', he told them._

 _Ozpin nodded, 'Welcome, Infinite. I am sorry for a strange introduction to the staff. Although, I do agree with what they wondered about'. Ozpin took a little tablet and played the footage on it._

 _It was a forest, which was relatively calm until red light shone in the sky and it showed Infinite, bleeding and unconscious, dropping down from the red light fast, as if someone shoved him down extremely forcefully. He started to combust midway and a mach cone started to formed around him. He landed on the forest floor with a sickening thump._

 _Ozpin then closed the footage and asked, 'So, care to explain to me about all of that?'._

 _Infinite considered the possibilities. If he told Ozpin the truth, Ozpin would find it absolutely ridiculous and even if he did believe him, Ozpin will definitely not sit well with a world conquering tyrant. So far, Beacon is the best option he has for some information._

 _'I used to live on a small island off of the radar. One day, there was a great evil and I attempted to fight him but it was to no avail and I ended up here', Infinite lied._

 _Ozpin nodded. 'I see. I am sorry for your losses'._

 _Infinite nodded slightly, but said nothing._

 _Ozpin then leans forward and asks, "then how about you start with a clean slate and join this school?'._

 _Infinite considered this option. Like he had thought before, Beacon is his best option so far, and he was severely wounded. He might as well go out and hold a sign saying, 'I'm vulnerable! Come kill me now!'. He looked up and nodded._

 _Ozpin smiled, and then said, 'Well then', then got up and ushered Infinite out to a nearby vacant room, with four beds, two windows, four wardrobes, two desks, four chairs, and a bookshelf, filled with books. Ozpin told him, 'Until the other first years arrive, this dorm is all yours', he then rummaged through his pockets and fished out a little rectangular device with a red button. When Infinite presses the button, the device split in half horizontally, and a translucent panel appeared. 'This is a scroll. You may use it to call any of the staff or to access your dorm', and with that, he spun and left._

Infinite then flopped down onto one of the four beds and closed his eyes for a long rest.

* * *

Shadow had lost Silver and Knuckles at the ceremony and were in the ballroom, looking for a place to set up the sleeping bags he had...borrowed. He finally found a good place next to someone. She had black curly hair, with amber eyes and a bow on her head. She had black sleepwear with black leggings. Her face was currently buried in a book.

He asked, "is this spot taken?".

The girl flinched, clearly because of the tone of voice Shadow was speaking in, then responded with, "no. You can set up your sleeping bags here". Shadow nodded and went to work, rolling out the three sleeping bags. Once he was done, he sat in one of them, with his arms crossed. Time passed and Knuckles eventually came back.

"Sorry, Shadow. I had to use the bathroom. What did I miss?", he asked.

Shadow responded in his usual cold tone, "nothing exciting, so forget it and sit down". Even more time passed. Eventually, Knuckles excuses himself to change and it left him with only the black haired girl and him. He looked at the cover.

"A Man With Two Souls", he read. The girl looked up from her book.

"What?", she asks.

"That's what you're reading right?", Shadow asks. The girl nods.

"What's it about?".

The girl hesitated before answering, "it's about a man with two souls each fighting over control for the man's body". Shadow nods.

"A strange theme".

There was an awkward moment of silence before she asks, "So what do you read?".

"I don't read", he answers in a harsh voice.

She considers this and then asks, "do you want to read this book with me?". Shadow was about to say, "no", but before he did, he thought about it. What harm would reading a book do him? He shrugged and leaned over.

"What's your name?", he asked.

"Blake", she answers. "Yours?".

"I am Shadow".

"Pleased to meet you Shadow".

As the minutes passed on, he felt interested about the book. It was admittedly quite a thrill. It lasted only a few minutes, since the sound of someone being dragged across the floor and Knuckles tapping him on the back drew his attention away. A blonde girl, with lilac eyes, wearing a yellow tank top with a fire emblem in the middle, was dragging a girl with black hair with red on the tips, who had silver eyes, wearing a black tank top with a weird pink bear creature on it and a sleeping mask.

"I believe you all might know each other", the blonde girl said.

Shadow took a look at the girls as Blake asked, "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

The short, black haired girl nervously said, "Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby". She holds out her hand to shake, but Blake just looks back at her book.

Shadow leans toward Blake to read the book, before Knuckles flicks him in his hedgehog ears, and said, "Hey, you two edge lords. Don't be so rude and just give them a chance. Who knows, maybe you might like them". Shadow turns to glare at Knuckles but reluctantly turned and faced the two girls.

Blake said, "I'm Blake".

"I am Shadow", Shadow plainly states. The short haired girl smiled slightly and said, "Oh! Shadow!". She holds her hand out to shake, but Shadow doesn't accept.

The blonde girl thought about something for a while, then walked off. She then came back, dragging Silver, who was out of his jacket and now had a simple gray t-shirt, by his ear.

He looked at Shadow and smiled, waving and said, "Oh! Hey there, Shadow".

Shadow felt his eye twitch in annoyance and asked, "Where were you?! Why do they know about me?".

Silver scratches his nape, embarrassed, them explained.

* * *

 _Silver, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Yang are walking down the hall. It was quiet until Ruby asked Silver, 'So, your buddy's an interesting guy, right?'._

 _Silver paused, then looked down with a mad glare. 'Infinite isn't my buddy, Ruby. You can't be more far from the truth'._

 _Ruby had a look of shock before asking, 'what are you talking about?', with a confused face._

 _Silver is seen clenching his fists before saying, 'Knowing him, this 'nice' side of him is probably a charade. He'll probably attack at the last second so me, Shadow, and Knuckles can't stop him'._

 _Ruby looked down, still confused. Then Yang asks, 'who's Shadow and Knuckles?'._

 _Silver immediately stiffens, Ruby seemed to forget about his talk about Infinite and also asked, 'yeah, who's Shadow and Knuckles'._

 _Silver hesitated then said, 'well...'._

* * *

"And that's that", Silver finished. Knuckles looked puzzled, while Shadow tried to look calm, but inside, he was smoldering.

Knuckles then said, "So what's your name, blondie?", as he got up and inched close to her.

Her face then turned lustful as she said, "I'm Yang. I think you're the one called Knuckles. Right, handsome~?".

Silver interrupts and said to the two of them, "Go flirt some other time. Now's definitely not the time, though".

Before the two can respond, a white haired girl comes over and yelled, "What in the world is going on over here? Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?".

Yang and the white haired girl then looked at the sight of each other and as soon as they did, they yelled in unison, "Oh, not you again!".

Ruby then said quickly in a hushed voice, "Shhh. Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep", and Silver nods in agreement.

The white haired girl then spun around to face her and said, "Oh, so NOW you two are on my side".

Silver and Ruby both cried out, "I was always on your side!".

Yang then said angrily, "Yeah. What's your problem with Silver and my sister?".

"They're both hazards to my health! Especially your sister!", the white haired girl shrieked. Shadow was about to snap but then saw the lit candles near Blake. He cleared his throat, which got her attention, and signaled to blow them out. He then returned to his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, hearing the flames go out, while the five still standing started to stumble around and he heard a few things breaking before silence finally came over the ballroom.


	5. The First Step Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I still have no ownership of RWBY or Sonic The Hedgehog.**

 **Key:**

"Sonic Forces" - Either talking or thinking in present time

 _RWBY -_ Takes place during flashbacks

 _'Infinite' -_ Talking or thinking during a flashback

* * *

Silver woke up groggily to someone saying loudly, "Wake up, lazy butt!", followed by the same voice saying, in a singsong voice, "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's moooorning!". Silver got up, rubbed his eyes, and looked in the direction of that voice.

It was a ginger haired girl, with turquoise eyes and a black vest, with a white top underneath, a pink skirt, and fingerless gloves, who was dashing around a black haired boy with hints of magenta hair. He was in a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs.

Silver sighed and and got up from his sleeping bed and, seeing that the others hadn't woken up, started to get prepared for the initiation. Along the way, he sees the boy trying to have a regular morning as the girl follows him and keeps talking while they brush their teeth, eat breakfast, and tie up their sleeping bags.

While in the locker room, Silver takes out his jacket and puts it on, sheathes his sword and straps it to his back. Once he was done, the same boy and girl from the morning were walking out, apparently smiling over something. Silver paid no mind, and went to look for Shadow and Knuckles, and as if on cue, they walked in and went to get their weapons. Silver walked up and said, "Hello!", in a cheery tone.

Shadow turns and nods and Knuckles replied back with a "What's up, Silv?". Shadow grabs his weapon and straps it to his belt and Knuckles straps his sickles to his back.

Shadow then turned and said, "Listen, we should have some sort of plan to end up on the same team. Right now, we can only trust each other in this world".

Knuckles considers it and responds with, "Not a bad thought, Shadow! So what's the plan?".

Shadow points to Silver and says, "Silver, try your best to find a good partner. Knuckles, stay hidden until you find me".

Knuckles puts his thumbs up. "Done and done!".

Silver reluctantly nods, then heard a noise, like someone shooting an arrow into a piece of wood. He turns and sees that blonde kid, Jaune, pinned to the wall with Weiss and a redhead. Then a voice rang out from the intercoms, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately". The red head took out a javelin that pinned Jaune's hoodie to a locker and said something to him. Jaune flunks down to the ground and mutters something back. With that, Weiss and the red head left. Silver let out a slight chuckle before going and helping Jaune up.

"Havin' some trouble there, ladykiller?", Knuckles asked.

"I don't understand...My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?", Jaune mutters dejectedly.

Shadow snorts in amusement and a familiar voice says, "Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start". The four turn and see Yang and Ruby walking towards them.

Knuckles snickers and says, "Also, maybe listening to your parents was a bad move too". Knuckles, Shadow and Yang walk out, while Silver, Jaune and Ruby stayed behind. Silver slightly chuckled and said, "Well, we don't want to keep the others waiting", while used his psychokinesis to lift the two into the air and pulled them as he was walking to Beacon Cliff.

* * *

Infinite walked out to the Cliff, sword attached to his belt and taking his spot on one of the silver tiles on the ground. Pretty soon, the first years are walking out and going to their spots. Among those were Ruby, Yang and Jaune, followed by Silver and a familiar hedgehog and a familiar echidna.

"Knuckles and Shadow", he thought, smirking. "How sweet revenge will be when I finally gain my power back and obliterate all of those useless pests". Shadow and Knuckles didn't seem to notice him but Ruby did and waved at him with a large smile on her face.

Infinite immediately felt this sharp pang of...some sort of emotion. Pity? Sadness, perhaps? He had almost never felt like this. The last time he remembered when he was like this was when he was in the courtyard after seeing Ruby sad and dejected. Infinite mindlessly waved back, then he lowered his hand and thought about this feeling. He clenched his fists in anger. "No, I'm not this soft. I'm not this weak. I refuse to be weak", he thought. He shoved the feeling into the back of his head once more and focused on the intuition.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest", Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today", Glynda stated.

Ruby started to look nervous. "What? Ohh...".

Ozpin paid no mind and started to talk again. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well".

Infinite felt a bit agitated. He didn't want to be frolicking around with some sheep for his time at Beacon. Ruby made some sort of scared noise.

Ozpin continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years".

Infinite heard Ruby cry out, "What?!", then heard some other girl say to someone, "See? I told you!".

Ozpin ignored all of this and continued speaking, "After, you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die".

Infinite's smirk returned. He hasn't hesitated to gain infinite power or to destroy any opposition, so why would he hesitate now? Jaune nervously gulp, but Ozpin still continued, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the intuition. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are their any questions?".

Jaune raised his hand awkwardly while saying, "Yeah, um...sir".

Ozpin ignores this and says, "Good! Now take your position".

Infinite just stood there with his arms crossed. Jaune is still raising his hand and asks, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question", missing Weiss getting shot into the air. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?", Jaune asks again, missing Silver getting shot into the air.

Ozpin responds with, "No. You will be falling". Jaune, still oblivious to Knuckles and other students flying off, asked, "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?", still missing the gingered haired girl flying off with a "Woo-hoo!".

Ozpin responds with, "No. You will be using your own "landing strategy", as Ren flies off.

Jaune slightly shakes his head. "Uh-huh... Yeah".

Infinite looks over at Ruby. Yang winks at both of them, before putting on aviators and getting launched off. Ruby turns toward Infinite and smiles before getting launched off herself.

Jaune's last words before flying off were, "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYY!...".

Infinite chuckled before the tile beneath him launched him into the vast Emerald Forest.


End file.
